caliburnfandomcom-20200213-history
Promethea
In a far away world, there exists a land known as Promethea... Split into Five kingdoms, it sits on the edge of revolution... The Lands Valsperia A land founded by Helgar the Ripper, his descendents later colonized the place. Years later, they declared themselves a free nation, and brawled it out with their masters at the time, the Kryxians. But this is history long past. In the current age, the people of Heiml have a fierce economic rivalry with Torakai, each attempting to become the new economic power on promethea. Valsperia is a mountaious nation, and is known for its harsh winters. Making up for it is the abundant metals and lumber. Races Include: *The Heiml- A tough, hardy race of humans, the Heiml take no disrespect. For the Heiml, questioning their honor is the same as slapping their wives. A way to make an instant enemy. *The Jotun- These 'Ice Gants' can supercool whatever they touch, but are vulnrable to Fire. The jotun are known to be the most paranoid of the giant races, and are mildly xenophobic. *The Fenrir- A race that neither shaves nor bathe's, they simply fight for the hell of it. Are known to be VERY hairy. The fenrir resemble ratlike humans, and are known to be scrawny. However, they are still deadly in combat, with much rapider healing than most race's, and fast reflexes. CULTURE: In valsperia, honor is what decides your rank in life. To insult someone's honor is tantmount to a challenge. The Heiml take this farther than most, but not by much. TECH: Valsperian tech is slightly more advanced than the vikings. Silverwoods Silverwoods is named for the Silverish color of the Moon Tree's native to the Country. For years, it had been ruled by Kryxia, its races persecuted. It was only free thanks to Magis Arvil, and his 'Silverwoods Militia', And the fact that Silverwoods was reletivly Isolated by the Norgian Mountain Barrier. Now, it is free, but this newfound freedom has resulted in various factions vying for power(Not militarily, but Economically and Politically). Races Include: *The Fierani- Trained to use crossbows from birth, they are deadly. The Fierani are prone to factionism. They are also known to be indulgent, shown by the saying 'Drunk as a fierani'. The reason for this is the fact that under Kryxia, Alcohol, Parties, and other such pleasures were outlawed(Or frowned upon). Now, as a free nation, these things are neither frowned uponed or outlawed. *The Sal- Mountain Giants who's strength is legendary. however, they lack inteligence. Before Silverwoods was declared a free nation, they kept to themselves in the mountains. Now, they are much more common. The Sal, due to their size, can eat a great deal more than the other race's, and herd an Elephant-Like creature called the Yltlag, from which they get leather, milk, meat, and ivory, from the tusks. *The VasGar- A Plant-Like Race who , under Kryxia, were sold as slaves, or killed outright. During the silverwoods uprising, many escaped, and went to silverwoods, hoping for a safe haven. Now, the VasGar are considered the third largest civilized species inhabiting silverwoods. CULTURE: Your social status in silverwoods depends on a number of factors, including your martial and/or magical abilities, your wealth, and your personal conduct. In Silverwoods, those who throw large parties are also held in high regard, as well as those who serve in the Silverwoods defence force. MILITARY MAXIM: Silverwoods could be considered a 'Martial Pacifist' state, having a large, well equiped army, that it uses SOLEY for defence. TECH: The tech of silverwoods is close to that of Renaissance Italy. Kryxia Once the most powerfull nation in all of Promethea, it has begun to lose its great power because of both internal corruption, and technological stagnation. It is still a mighty force, however, and not to be trifled with. Located by the Western Sea. Races include: *Kryxians- Humans who's armor crafting abilities are suberb, they believe it is the right of Kryxia to counquer the world. As such, they believe that upon becoming twenty years, the age of adulthood in kryxia, every person has an obligation to join the military, or make a sisable donation to it. *Nezz- Lizard men who are known for their skills as sailors, a Nezz ship is one of the most deadly things on the sea. Their hides are exeptionally thick and dry, acting as a sort of armor against melee weapons, but due to the dry nature of their skin, they are easily set alight. Most Nezz are born on a ship, and consider land born Nezz to be cursed. *Korgan- A bug-Like race Capable of flight. The korgan begin life as a grub-like larvae. After five years, they develop three sets of long 'feelers', each set where their arms and legs will eventually be. After roughly seven years, they will begin developing their primary skeleton, which is still soft, but has some rigidity and structure. After another five years, they will shed their primary skeleton, and develop, over a period of a month, their secondary skeleton, which is much harder, and their wings, which resemble the wings of a beetle. Korgan cannot fly for extended periods of time, and are capable of only short, five minute flights. TECHNOLOGY: Kryxian tech is slightly above that of the ancient romans, due to the fact that they value military conquest more than cultural progress. CULTURE: For the residents of Kryxia, Government and Military are one and the same. A persons value is derived from his skill as both a warrior, and a leader. This mindset makes up for the lack of progress in Kryxia. Voxaria Voxaria was ruled by the Royal Family for centuries, its royals sworn to protect the people. But as of late, a rebbelion, led by Gnash the Goblin has arisen, demanding Democracy. In the begining, both groups were Noble, and Just. Then, with the interferance of Iltis, both sides grew darker, the Royals becoming more Tyrranical, the Rebels using terrorist tactics.This Land is located by the Canyon of Angermar. Races Include: *Voxis-Weilding blades of iron, they dedicate themselves to whatever cause they believe in. The voxis are known for being stubborn, evidenced by the phase 'pigheaded as a voxis' *Goblins- The Nirjuns(An Ironic name meaning 'Little Giants) may be diminutive, but the sheer genius of their race makes up for it. Note: These goblins are amoung the Kel'Trar Tribe. there are numerous tribes, but said tribes are neither as intelligent, nor as socially accepted. *Calphis- Known as the brickmen, the Calphis are master builders. The Calphis also are known for their ability to lift and throw things telekineticaly. However they can only lift things that are the same sise or smaller than them, and have trouble lifting things over large distances. Appearance wise, they are bulkier and sturdier looking than humans Torokai An Eastern Land Located by the Sea, its Culture similair to ancient Japan, this race's legends state that they are descended from the Lord of the Sea, Dau'karai. The Nation is in a current Economic Battle with Valsperia. Torakai is made up of several wetlands, on which numerous rice paddies are built. In the north is a volcanic range that produces large amounts of obsidian and other volcanic minerals. Races Include: *Quántóu- Dedicated to the way of the fist, these martial artists are deadly in combat, able to crumple armor with precise strikes. *Goyru- also known as Pirrloj, or 'fire giants', these are the smallest of the giant race, being roughly 11 feet tall. They are able to launch massive fireballs at their enemys, but are easily killed by water. *Gar- Fish-Like Peoples, who lack any real intelligence, they are scavengers. They make up for their lack of intelligence with VAST numbers, and the fact that their claws contain deady venom.They are tolarated due to their ability to catch fish, and the fact that they make ecelent shock troops. CULTURE: In Torokai, you can be born into four groups: Royals- The rulers of Torokai, their word is law. The head ruler, the shogun, is more or less the emporer of Torokai. Peasants-Those without any title, Peasants are forced to do the bidding of royals and the uplifted. Uplifted- Those given a title by Royal or Born into this caste serve as soldiers, bodygaurds, government officials, ECT, ECT. Lowest- The lowest are those who were either convicted of treason, or born into this cast. The lowest are marked by a series of tattoos across their bodies, and are seperated from polite society. Some even make sport of killing them. Magic Magic in Promethea operates like so: every spell cast has both a outward reaction, upon the casters surroundings, and an inward reaction, upon the mage itself. For example, fire magic will cause the mage to overheat if used to much. branches of magic are as follows(note:Example spells will be given): *Fire- Manipulating flame, this magic branch is considered the most difficult to master, due to the fact that its so unpridictible. SIDE EFFECT OF FLAME MAGIC: Overheating. Example spells: Breath of Fire-This spell causes the user to breath flaming gas, turning him into a walking flamethrower. Lava Blast- Throws a orb of magma at your foes. High damage, but high heat gain as well. Magma Pool- Makes superheated lava flow to the surface for a short while, making the terrain VERY unstable. Meteor Blast- Summons three small meteors to stike your enemy from above. Low Damage, but has little heat gain, and homes in on your target. Fists of Flame- Imbues your hands with the power of fire, making you a deadly hand to hand combatant. Flame Wall- One of the few 'Defensive' spells Flame magic has, the Wall of Flame, obviously, creates a flaming wall between you and your enemy. *Water- Easily controlable, water magic is known for its mix of offensive and defensive spells, with the focus being MOSTLY defensive. SIDE EFFECT: Dehydration Example spells include: Freezing Wail-Cools and stiffens the muscle's of its target, slowing it temporarily. Ice Wall- Create's a Barrier of Ice to potect against the elements. Can also be used to create a dam quickly. Magic Rain- Summons a rejuvenating rain that strengthens allies, and speeds up crop growth. Nightwell- Create's a well that can be used to put out flames, quench thirst, and provide light. Also weakens shadow magic. Icy Orb- Another Water Spell thats purely offensive, the Icy Orb sends a supercooled ball of air to freeze its target. *Wind- Like Water, wind contains a mix of defensive an offensive spells, with the fcus being on offene, however. SIDE EFFECT: increased metabolism. Wind Mages require MUCH more food that the avarage person. Example Spells: Hail- Summons a hailing cloud to rain misery on your enemies. Tornado- Make a small twister to pick up your enemies and launch them away. Lightning Strike- Send a burst of magic lightning to energize your allies, and jumpstart machinery. Thunderblast- Knock enemies down with this blast of thunder. Can also deafen enemies. *Earth- Like Fire, Earth is considered an advanced magic, but for different reasons. Earth magic is known to be more complex, requring longer to learn a spell.SIDE EFFECT: stiffening of muscles, making movement more and more difficult as time goes by. Example Spells: Root Trip- Roots grow around your targets feet, tripping them. Sap Trap- Encases the target in a thick sap, trapping them. Raise Pillar- Makes a Pillar of Rock sprout from the gound, raising whoever is on it. Mkes a good barrier. Tree Soul- Merges one with a tree, allowing user to stay hidden, and view all the events that happened near the tree. Rock Skin- Covers the skin in a rock hard armor, increasing defence. Raise Spikes- One of the few earth spells that is combat oriented, this spell causes the target to be impaled by spikes make of rock. *Darkness- A medium difficulty branch of magic, Darkness utilizes stealth to suprise one's enemy. SIDE EFFECT: Light Sensitivity, eventual photophobia. Example Spells: Dark Mist: Summons a shadowy mist to blind foes. Shadowform: Makes the user appear as a shadow, allowing him/her to travel in dim lit places without detection Nightvision: Gives the caster the ability to see in complete darkness. Unlight: Causes any lights in a room to go out(With the exeption of Night Wells) *Light- Used to blind and dazzle enemies, this, like darkness, is a medium difficulty magic branc. SIDE EFFECT: Users of light magic suffer impaired vision if they overuse their spells Flash Orb: Tosses a orb of light like a grenade, which then acts like a flashbang, blinding the enemy. Glow: Causes targeted surface to glow EXTREMLY bright, blinding enemies standing on or near surface. Does not confuse, due to the fact that the spell is slower, taking a bit to get at its brightest Photo Flash: A wide spread flash of light eminating from the user, not as strong as the flash Orb, but has bigger range. *Chaos- Chaos magic is used to cause discord and mayhem, creating illusions to confuse the mages enemy. SIDE EFFECT: If a person uses Chaos magic to much, they can be driven insane. Phobia: Causes the target to see whatever they fear the most Stigma: Causes the target to hallucinate seeing who ever they hate the most. Amnesia: Induces short term memory loss Distortion: Makes the target believe the caster is actually the targets friend. *Biological- Using life energies to heal, and magic enfused bacteria to attack, Biological Mages are reffered to as 'Plague Makers' and shunned. SIDE EFFECT: Biological Mages get weaker with every spell they cast, leading to brittle bones, weak skin, and other side effects. Osmosis: Removes part of the targets health to heal the caster or an allie. Regen: Heals the target Necrosis: Infect the Target with a rotting disease Photosynthesis: Causes the target to gain strength in direct sunlight Anemia: Causes the target to bleed easier. Vampires Twisted creatures who thirst for blood, Vampires are insane little creatures. When infected, a person will go violently insane, and develop an extreme phobia of sunlight. Add to the fact that the disease weakens a infecteds heart, and sunlight means death for them. Vampirism was created by the biological mage Harker, who was trying to create a plague to destroy his rival. However, when his enemy was infected, he attacked Harker and Infected him in turn. Vampires ,while being insane, will, as time goes by, grow saner. they will never lose heir phobia of Light, however, and they cannot use magic. Monsters Feral Creatures, Hostile giant Tribes, Great Levathins, and even Astral Beings fit into this catagory. However, not all are hostile. A 'Monster' is considered ANY undomesticated predator, or Barbarian Race.(Meaning, you can't RP as one of these.)Note:This is a small list, giving only example's. *Dragon- Massive serpent monsters known for their fiery breath, Dragons Inhabit the mountains of Promethia. Dragons are not known to have a language.Dragons are also not very terriorial, and area's wth dragons are known to have multiple of them in one are's. Thankfully, these monsters don't seem to be TOO hostile, but will attack if threatened or insane. *Shade- An astral creature formed from despair, shades can cause Despair so strong, those without a strong wll will become insane. If that wasn't enough, The touchof a shade can cause Hypothermia. *Storm Giant- Collosal creatures that walk the sea, Storm Giants are mercurial in nature, easily angered and easily pleased. *Leviathin- Massive whale like monsters, Leviathins float across the sea, making moving islands of a sort, and causing mild storms with their breathing. *Kappa- Fish Monsters found near lakes, Kappa's drag down their prey, let them drown, and devoure them. *Wolves- These cainine's have walked promethea for centuries.About two centuries ago, the King of Voxaria decided that they were a pest, and ordered their exerminaton. Other kingdoms followed suit, attempting to eradicate them. Luckily, in the pastfifty years, the Rangers Corp has outlawed the killing of this animl, allowing them to repopulate. Not to be confused with dire wolves, werewolves, hellhounds, or cerubian hounds. *Black Spine Goblins- Bigger, meaner versions of the common Kel'Trar goblins, Black Spine Goblins are a barbaric race, valuing victory in combat. There are SEVERAL reports of Black Spine Goblins fighting Mountain Giants, and brutally killing said giants. *Dwarves- Short little men who live underground, the Dwarves are cousins to the brickmen. Dwarves are known to be hostile, paranoid, psycotic, and cruel. They also tend to be MUCH stronger than most civilized race's. Thankfully, Dwarves tend to stay underground. *Elves- Short Goblins who use a form of illusion to make themselves sem more attractive, Elves frequently kidnap people for their amusement. Elves are known to be cruel, mean, and evil. *Zombie- Those infected with the 'Plague', a Zombie is NOT undead, but rather, leperous. Their skin is usually rotting, as well as part oftheir brain, making them stupid and weak. *Troll- Trolls tend to live in mountains, caves, under bridges, and in abandoned shacks. Trolls enjoy riddle's, and frequently challenge travelers to riddle contests. If the troll wins, he knocks the travelers unconsious and removes their money, if they win, the troll will grant them an item out of its horde. NOTE:Trolls can regenerate lost limbs, exept for the head) *Ogre- Fat, Ugly, Stupid, and VERY strong, Ogre's are best defeated by using one's brain. *False Gods- These curiously named creatures inhabit the astral plane. they are known to have incredible powers, but grow sluggish and tired in the mortal plane. It is well known that this was not always so. As a rule, False Gods can only be summoned through certain rituals. Necromancy Necromancy was, at one time, considered a magical branch, along side Alchemy, Chronomancy, Aether, and Arcane magic. However, unlike those arts, which were merely forgotten, Necromancy was lawed against. By whom, no one knows for sure, but the most POPULAR legend goes like this: Once upon a time, When the stars were young, and the oceans larger, Necromancy was practiced daily. People who had died THAT afternoon would be up again for supper. No one feared dying. Twas a happy time. Then Death got wrd someone was subverting his laws. "I cannot have people getting back up from the grave! I would lose my authority!" So death weaved a great spell, one that put a veil between the land of death, and the worlds of life. Upon crossing that barrier, one could not return, and one would be dead. And so ended the art of necromancy What is curious to note, is that Veil may well be the Realm of Shadows, due to that worlds Anti-Magic nature, and the fact that a great deal of its inhabitants ARE dead. Marlins Mystic Bestiary Made Aproximately 120 years ago, this enchanted book lists all known monsters in its pages, as well as their (known) Weaknesses, behavior, and diet. Its unknown how many are in existence, or who made them, but evidence suggests Maerlyn(Due to the magic nature of the book, and the name 'Marlin' which sounds very much like Maerlyn) Mystic Trees These Talking tree's are scattered about the continent, and are source's of wisdom. If you gain one's favor, great awards wait you, From magic weapons, rare spells, locations to mineral riches such as gold or diamond, or, in rare case's, prophetic insight. The legend as to how they were made goes as follows: One day, the Gray Rider, who was also known as death, grew melancholy. These were the days when he and other great one's walked amoung mortals, you see. He wished for someone with wisdom as great as his to talk to. He decided to give one resident of promethea such wisdom. However, he would only gift one who was deserving. He began his hunt, searching high and low. He searched for about fifty years before growing frustrated. "Blast! Why are mortals so dense!" He threw his gift or wisdom, in the form of a glass orb, against a tree in anger. The orb shattered, realeasing its magic upon the tree, which grew a face and began talking. The rest of the tale has been lost to time Dark Grimmoirs Evil Books scattered across the land, these tome's bring tradgedy. Each has unique properties, and each is 'living' in the sense that they knowingly cause harm. The exact origins of these books are unknown, but the effects are not. To causing Lovecraftian monsters to driving the reader insane, to altering a persons luck to make them lethaly unlucky, to causing murderous mood shifts, these books are not to be trifled with. Known Copies: *The Grimmoir of Sand: Last Seen in the deserts of Lower Voxaria, this book is endless, having infinite pages. It causes an extreme obbsesion with its reader, making them seclude themselves from society. *The Grimmoir of Darkness: Located in the twisted forest in upper kryxia, this book summons horrible monstrosities that only the reader can see to drive them mad. *The Grimmoir of Fate: Overloads the mind of the reader by making them see literally everything, past, present, future, this dimension, dimensions far away. *The Grimmoir of Anger: Slowly makes the reader more agressive, leading him to eventually commit murder *The Grimmoir of the Dark Cat: Named for the picture on its cover, this grimmoir causes horrible misfortune to befall its reader. *The Grimmoir of Wishes: This grimmoir grants its readers wishes,but be careful what you wish for. If this Grimmoir can find a way to interpret your wish to cause ruin, it will. The Old Ones For more information on the Old One's: Travelers Over five millenia ago, an unamed race ruled over promethea. Said race was incredibly advanced, having mastery over both science and magic. However, one day, they simply disappeared. The reason for this disappearance is unknown, with a great deal of speculation to why. This race, known in promethea as the old one's, left behind numerous artifacts and ruins, most of which are intact. The Ages Promethea is in what is known as the Seventh Age. Each age was marked by a titannic change at its begining.List of the ages are as follows: *Age Zero: Technically not an Age, as the only inhabitants of Promethea at the time were the Old Ones, Age Zero still deserves mention, due to the fact that the Old Ones artifacts and ruins are still found today. *The First Age: Marked by the fall of the Old Ones, and a few centuries later, the rise of the newer races. *The Second Age: Marked by the following discoveries and advancements: Metal Working and Farming, herbal mastery, and the creation of an alphabet. *The Third Age: extremely significant in the fact that magic was discovered about this time, as well as a large number of people having 'second sight', an ability that allowed them to see into the dark plane. However, magic was not as structured as it is now, making it easy for deaths to occure, and making it easy to become a magicien *The Fourth Age: With help from creatures from the dark plane, the system of magic is restructured, making it require more time and efforts to learn a spell, but making it safer and more stable. *The The Fifth Age: 80% of all people with second sight died mysteriously, and those left suffered numerous health complications, reducing the population of those with second sight to a mere .1% of the population. Another development was the creation of the first kingdom. Prior to this age, all countries had been simple city states. *The Sixth Age: The Plague strikes, killing off a significant percent of the population, the Kryxian Empire becomes the largest power in promethea. The first Dark Grimmoir is discovered, and several Old ones Artifacts are discovered. *Seventh Age: The current age. Began when Kryxia began to lose power, an unexplored landmass was spotted in the eastern sea, Crenanth was discovered, a metal thats properties seem to conduct magic energy easily, Formation of the Silvewoods Federation, the Voxarian civil War began, and the green moon vanishing.